


Hot springs

by chibinekochan



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinekochan/pseuds/chibinekochan
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Hot springs

You enjoy a trip to the Devildom hot springs with everyone.

You have a room all to yourself and it’s a nice change of pace.

Lucifer made sure that everyone has scheduled time in the hot springs by themselves.  
He just didn’t want to deal with water fights or whatever nonsense his brothers would come up with.

He also implemented a strict, everyone stays in their own room, policy.

Your turn to soak in the hot water has finally arrived.

You go throw the curtain into the changing room and strip down.  
Folding your clothes neatly.

Take a towel, wrap it around yourself, and head to the steamy hot spring.  
Luckily, its temperature is just right for your skin.

You slowly walk into the bath and find a good spot to sit down.  
Letting your body slowly sink into the warm water.  
It feels so good. You let out a relaxed sigh.

You lean back and look at the dark sky above you, just letting all your tension melt away.

Suddenly you hear a sound. You almost jolt up, thinking someone must have sneaked in. You grip your towel tighter. Then you spot someone very familiar and relax again.  
It’s Asmodeus.  
“Asmo, you surprised me.” You sigh, slightly relieved.  
“Hehe sorry, but I hope you are still happy that I came.” Asmo wears his classic smile. Of course, you can’t be mad at him, and he knows it.

You shake your head. “I’m happy to see you of course but you know that we will be in big trouble if Lucifer finds you here.” You can practically hear his long tirade already.

“Aww come on, don’t leave me hanging. Also, the last time I saw him, he took a bath in sake. He is very busy from what I can tell.” Asmo giggles lightly.

You have a feeling that Asmo has something to do with it, but don’t dig deeper.  
“Alright, then come in.” You are screwed regardless, so why not at least enjoy the time you have with Asmo.  
“I knew you would say that.” Asmo smiles very pleased and just drops his kimono to the floor.

Your eyes wander over his now naked features. Asmo is very well-built. He has just the amount of muscle to highlight his best features.  
Your eyes resist the temptation to go any deeper than his navel region. This sight is already enough to make you blush.

“Do you like what you see?” Asmo looks at you, teasing you ever so slightly. He has a huge grin on his face.  
“Of course, you are very beautiful.” Your blush deepens.  
“I like hearing that. I mean, I’m more than just beautiful but I get the sentiment.” Asmo gleams at you, obviously wishing to hear more praise.  
“Yes, you are also very sexy, perfect, and there is nobody as gorgeous as you are.” With a smile and a slight eye roll, you count off all of his favorite praises.  
“Hehehe exactly. You know just what to say. Well, what can I say? I’m perfect in every sense of the word.” Asmo hums slightly and makes his way into the water.  
You shake your head again. “Yeah, and also very humble.” You tease him.  
“Hmm, are you pouting, since I haven’t complimented you yet?” Asmo acts offended.  
“Maybe.” You have to admit that you love to hear Asmo praise you.

Asmo reaches the spot where you sit in the water and sits down next to you. He doesn’t even wear a towel. You are glad that the water slightly obscures your vision. You can only handle so much of Asmos’ naked body at once.

“I get it. You want some attention, don’t you?” Asmo wraps his arms around you and pulls you into a hug. You can’t resist it at all. He is right.  
“I missed you the whole day.” You pout slightly, it’s not like he wasn’t there with you but you were not alone with him.  
“I feel the same way. I missed you too, especially when we had to sit apart on the bus. I honestly just wanted to be with you and whisper sweet nothings to you.” Asmo sighs like he was in great pain.

It feels you with warmth that he felt the same way about this.  
“I’m glad you came then. Despite the risk.” You nuzzle his shoulder.  
“I would always do it again, just for you.” Asmo smiles affectionately.

“You are the best Asmo.” You smile back, and your lips naturally meet his, for a short loving kiss.

You lean back and let Asmo get comfortable next to you.

To be honest the quick kiss has left you wanting more.

Asmo wraps an arm around your shoulder. Keeping you close to him. You snuggle closer to him. The warm water and his warm touch feel good.  
You can feel his naked skin on your neck and shoulders.

“You know, I’m glad we came here. I got to see even more sides of you. Like when you beat Levi at table-tennis. You were jumping from joy. That was so adorable. I just wanted to hug you. Oh, wait I did hug you. But then Mammon interrupted us again. Next time we should travel somewhere alone. Just the two of us.” Asmo squeezes you closer to him.  
You giggle, remembering the whole thing.  
“It was pretty embarrassing, but it would be great to travel somewhere with just you.” You smile and picture how lovely that would be.

Lucifer would surely object, but at least it’s nice to dream.

“At least I have you all to myself now.” Asmo kisses your cheek. “Hey, why don’t you come and sit on my lap? I could wash your back.” Asmo offers this with a pretty obvious goal in mind.

You know that but you honestly don’t mind. Asmo knows this well.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to wash your back first?” You smile and make a counteroffer.  
“That does sound very lovely. We can do that later. I just want you close for now.” Asmo looks at you with longing in his eyes.  
How can you say no to this?  
“Alright.” You long for his touch anyway, so this works for both of you.

You move over, between Asmos legs. Your back facing him. There is some distance between you two.  
Asmo hums pleased behind you.  
The towel you have wrapped around yourself gets pulled down.  
He takes a sponge and starts to move it across your back. Asmodeus is very gentle and the warm water feels very nice.

You sigh from relaxation.

“Feels good right?” Asmo sounds happy. Kissing your shoulder. It makes you shudder.  
“Yes, very good.” You don’t just talk about washing his back.  
Asmo drops the sponge into the water and hugs you close to his chest.

You let yourself be pulled back to his chest. Your naked back is on his chest. You can feel Asmos warmth. His breath tickles your neck.  
“This right here is the best thing for me,” Asmo whispers into your ear.  
“I feel the same way, Asmo. I’m happy to be with you.” You turn to give Asmo a quick kiss.  
He sounds pleased and holds your head in place, just long enough to give you another kiss.  
“I feel the same way. I never thought that I would ever be so deep into something like this. I love you.” Asmo looks deep into your eyes. You can see love and desire dancing in them, like small flames.

“I love you too Asmo.” You turn your body around, take his face into your hands, and give him a deep kiss. Your tongues intertwine. You missed this so much.

“Mmmmmh, you are very bold today. I like that side of you too.” Asmo smiles, he looks at you full of love and warmth, mixed with a good dose of lust.  
“I can’t always let you take charge of everything after all.” You smile seductively and kiss him again.

You feel heat slowly rising in your core.

Asmo deepens the kiss and pulls you close, his arms wrapped around your back.

“You can take charge whenever you want.” Asmo smiles teasingly. He likes where this is going.  
You kiss him more, wrapping your hands behind his neck. Your kisses keep getting longer, more, and needier.

Asmo runs his arms across your back between kisses. It always leaves you wanting more.

He feels the same way, you can tell by the way Asmo keeps pulling you back in and by his feverish expression.

Slowly, passion takes you over. You feel more and more heated. Running one hand down from Asmos’ neck, across his collar bone to his chest and then towards his side.

Asmo makes a pleasing noise. You know how much he enjoys your touch, and he loves showing you that.

“You must have been very lonely right? It’s the same for me. I’m glad I came here to spend time with you.” Asmo looks at you with a heated vision.  
You also feel very heated yourself. “Of course I missed you, everyone always interrupts us.” You sigh, slightly frustrated.

Asmo hugs you tightly to his chest. “I’m glad that I’m not the only one that feels this way.” He speaks quietly into your ear like it’s a secret only for you to know.

You hug him back, sharing your love and warmth with him. “I love you so much Asmo.” You whisper into his ear, hoping to send shivers down his spine.

Asmo, let’s out a low growl. “I love you too.” He says with a sweet voice.

Squeezing you gently at him.

Then you go back to kissing Asmo, with even more passion than before.

His arms glide over your back, slowly inching closer to your butt.  
You enjoy the feeling of his hands on your body. Giving him an approving deep kiss.  
Intertwining your tongue with his.  
Moving your hands over his sides up and down across his well-toned body. Pausing only on his nipples, giving them some extra attention.

Asmo moans in a low voice and pays you back by giving your butt a good squeeze.

In between kisses you get more and more turned on, feeling more and more heat rising from your core.

You press closer to Asmo, hoping that he will realize your need. Run your hands across his side, towards his crotch.

You can see a fire starting to burn in his eyes.  
“You are so daring today. I take it that this isn’t enough to satisfy you either?” Asmo sounds almost proud and you have rarely seen him with such burning passion in his eyes before.  
“Yeah, it seems like you are a bad influence on me after all.” You grin at him.

“That might be true, but you are also a bad influence on me.” Asmo kisses you again and chuckles lightly.  
“How so?” You are genuinely curious about this.  
“Well, you keep stealing all my attention and keep it all to yourself. I mean you must realize what a great loss, that is, for everyone, right?” Asmo smiles smugly at you.  
You giggle. “Yes, you are right. I feel very bad. What kind of punishment will I receive for this terrible crime?” You adopt Asmos’s over-the-top demeanor and pretend to feel very guilty about it.

“Well, first you have to make me very happy and then you have to be the only mine for the rest of your life.” Asmo doesn’t need to think long about this at all.

“I see, that doesn’t seem to be that bad.” You nod to emphasize your point.  
“That’s not all! You also have to spend all night tonight with me and make sure that you please me.” Asmo pokes at you playfully.

“I never planned to let you go tonight anyway.” You give Asmo a small kiss and smile at him.  
“You are very greedy after all.” Asmo smiles and looks genuinely happy.

It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Asmo tightens his grip on you once more and presses you tightly to his body. He makes sure that you notice the effect your words have on his body.

You can feel his member poking at your lower body. This makes you growl.  
Asmo smiles seductively at you. “You better take responsibility for this.” He licks his lips.  
You press yourself even closer to him. “That’s the plan.” You whisper into his ear.  
You now feel his member even more. It causes you to burn with deep desire from deep within.  
“I see, so I did fall into your little trap then.” Asmo pretends to be troubled, but the flicker of desire in his eyes betrays him.  
You grin at him. “Yes, and I won’t let you escape.” You know that you are just as trapped by him as he is by you.  
You kiss Asmo and move your hips just a bit up.

Asmo looks at you with anticipation.  
You center your entrance just above his tip.  
Asmo looks slightly troubled when you just hover above his member.  
You know what he wants and you want the same.

You smirk at him and his eyes are pleading with you. “Do you want inside?” You ask Asmo with a teasing tone.  
“Yes, please.” Asmo isn’t above begging you.

Satisfied you lower your body and let his member slowly slide inside you.  
You both moan in unison upon the sensation.

Slowly you start to move, letting him inside you.

He moans even louder than you. You kiss him to make him quiet down. You can’t be caught now.

Asmo lays his hands on your butt. Keeping you stable while squeezing it.

You slowly start to move faster. Feeling Asmodeus inside your body.  
His member hits your very core and makes you moan.  
It’s hard to keep your voice down. It just feels so right.  
Asmos hands support your faster movements, he moves along with you. Making sure you feel his length inside you.

You moan his name, this only fires Asmo up more. He moves faster, ramming even deeper inside you.  
You feel more and more pleasure building up in your core.  
You know that you will reach your orgasm soon.  
You cling to Asmo as both of your movements become more erratic, looking for even more pleasure.

Your nails dig into Asmo’s shoulders. He yelps from the pain but then growls from the pleasure it gives him.  
This will leave a mark on his skin.

Asmo pulls you closer into a deep kiss. You can feel his member getting ready to release.  
The pleasure keeps building more and more, you move faster, and then just before Asmo shoots his load inside you, you also reach your orgasm.  
It hits you like a wave of pleasure and leaves you dizzy and panting.

Asmo is also out of breath, but he looks very happy.  
He pulls his member out of your body and you climb down from him.

“This was just what I needed.” You kiss Asmo.

“Same here. We probably should go to your room now. Your turn is probably over by now.” Asmo seems a bit sad to interrupt your bathing time.  
“What about Lucifer?” You know there will be a harsh punishment if he catches Asmo.

Asmo chuckles. “I’m not worried about him. By the amount of alcohol he had, he passed out by now and will probably be very hungover tomorrow. On top of that, I don’t want to let you go at all. His punishment will be a small price to pay.” Asmo doesn’t care much about the consequences.  
Truth be told, you don’t want to sleep without Asmo either.  
“Alright but don’t forget the walls here are super thin, so we are just going to sleep.” You remember when Mammon sneezed two rooms over and you still heard it.

“Well, we could be very quiet, you know?!” Asmo traces your body with his hands.  
“You know that won’t happen and a night of cuddles isn’t bad, right?” You move your hand through Asmo’s hair.  
“As long as I can be next to you, I don’t care either way.” He gently smiles at you.

You nod and get up, finding your towel in the water.  
Then you interlace your hand with Asmos, dress your kimono back on and quietly walk to your bedroom.


End file.
